


Fallen Quite Hard

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirty Karedevil, Caught in Bad Weather, F/M, Fluff, Harlequin Hoopla, Marvel HEA, Post Season 3, romance tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Matt gets a very pleasant surprise when he ducks into a coffee shop to escape the freezing rain
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Fallen Quite Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Harlequin Hoopla/Prompt: Caught in Bad Weather

It only took about a minute for Matt to realize he needed a new plan. He originally thought he could make it back to the office, but the freezing rain was making it impossible. The sidewalks were rapidly becoming sheets of ice, and the city was practically deserted. He knew trying to get a cab would be a waste of time, so he decided to duck into the next coffee shop or restaurant he came across to wait out the storm. He pulled his scarf tighter around his neck as he walked, shivering as the icy pellets hit his skin. 

He frowned as he approached the nearest Starbucks; he could already tell that it was practically filled to capacity. No way he was in the mood for that. He ducked down the alley, reminding himself to slow down on the slick pavement so he wouldn’t end up flat on his back (even his ninja abilities were of no use on the ice), and was relieved when he finally got on to the next street as the heavenly smells fresh coffee and some kind of pastry a few blocks up filled his senses. 

He let out a sigh of relief when he entered, finally escaping the freezing rain. The Rolling Stones’ “Beast of Burden” was playing softly over the speakers, the heat had been turned up and, best of all, the place was practically empty. This would definitely do. He took a deep breath, of coffee, blueberry muffins...and Karen.

She was sitting towards the back, a large mug of coffee and a raspberry danish on the table in front of her along with her laptop. 

Matt bypassed the counter and walked straight over to Karen.

“Mind if I join you Miss Page?”, he asked coming up behind her.

“Matt!” Karen beamed up at him. “Oh my God, I can’t believe you’re here!”

“Yeah, I had to get out of the rain. Have you been here before?”

“I have; I discovered it a couple months ago. And I was nearby today, so I figured I could eat least have coffee while I wait it out.”

“Dare I ask how the stake-out went?” Matt asked with a chuckle.

“Ugh. Stake-outs are awful to begin with, without getting chilled to the bone. It was horrible. I’ll try again Monday.” Karen shuddered. “I just talked to Foggy, he told me they’re closing the courthouse early due to the weather.”

“Yeah. I was on my way there when Foggy called me and told me not to bother”, he told her, taking his coat off and draping it over the empty chair across from her.

“Didn’t you order anything?” Karen asked him.

“Not yet. I saw you and…”Matt let his voice trail off. He was pretty sure he was turning bright red.

“Do you want me to grab you something? Why don’t you sit, you must be freezing.” 

“Karen, you don’t have to.”

“I know I don’t have to, I want to. Plus, I’m still freezing, so getting up and moving can only help the situation. So, a coffee, and do you want anything to eat?”

“Um, yeah, a blueberry muffin?”

“Excellent choice. I’ll be right back.”

*****

They were each on their third cup of coffee, and Matt had completely lost count of the amount of pastries they had consumed. Karen was telling him about the night Foggy had dragged her along with him and Marci to karaoke, and how they had been bickering all night, and had ended up having an argument in the middle of their very off-key rendition of “Leather and Lace” when Matt noticed her hand reaching out towards his plate, or rather, his chocolate chip scone.

“Uh, excuse me Miss Page”, he said, in a mock-scolding tone, placing his hand on her arm. “Did you really think you were going to get by me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mr. Murdock”, Karen responded, her other hand quickly snatching a piece of his scone. 

And then they were both cracking up, and Matt was still holding on to her arm and he could feel Karen’s eyes on him, and he still didn’t want to let go of her arm, and there was this electricity between them that was giving him life.

“Matt...do you ever think about, um, trying again?” Karen whispered, and Matt felt a little jolt run through his body.

“All the time”. His answer was out before he could go through the laundry-list of reasons why she deserved so much better than him. He was just so, so tired of ignoring his feelings for her. 

Later, when he thought back on it, he honestly wasn’t sure which one of them leaned forward first, he would only remember the scrape of their chairs when the small table between them was getting in the way, and Karen coming to sit on his lap, and tucking a strand of her still damp, frizzy hair behind her ear, and how she tasted like coffee, and muffins and raspberries and chocolate chips, and feeling like he never wanted to stop kissing her. 

It was only when the barista somewhat curtly informed them that the freezing rain had turned into snow and she was closing early that they reluctantly untangled themselves and slowly (agonizingly so) made their way to Matt’s apartment where they kept each other very warm for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg
> 
> We had a ton of freezing rain where I live in January, hence the inspiration for this fic. I guess it serves as a glimpse into how my mind works in that freezing rain immediately led me down the path of Karedevil making out in a deserted coffee shop. *shrugs*.


End file.
